The subject invention relates generally to a device for preventing the backflow of fluids in a water valve, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an anti-backflow device adapted to be mounted on a connecting rod inside a sillcock tube of a standard antifreeze sillcock.
Heretofore, there have been various types of shut-off valves, sillcocks, and antifreeze sillcock valves used for controlling the flow of fluids in a plumbing system. None of the prior art fluid valves are adapted for attaching to a standard antifreeze sillcock to prevent the backflow of fluids therein.
Recently, because of the increase water pollution in this country, the United States Government has become extremely concerned with preventing pollution of water systems used in the connection of spraying of insecticides, chemicals and other liquids used for spraying crops, gardens, weeds, and the like. The pollution of the water systems often occurs due to the backflow of contaminates through a sillcock when for one reason or another water pressure is lost to the water plumbing and sillcock.